1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for folding or deploying wings and an apparatus for launching a flight having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, guided weapons such as guided missiles are initially accommodated in a launch tube and then launched by manipulation to come out of the launch tube. In the accommodated state, wings may be folded within the launch tube in order to minimize an inner diameter of the launch tube.
Initial stability and flying performance maintenance of such guided weapons may depend on fast unfolding of folded wings, provision against deployment impact responsive to the fast folding and maintenance of a preset deployment time for external conditions upon the deployment.